Mi confiable Rena Rouge
by DanyNeko
Summary: Narrado desde el punto de vista de Trixx Dinos, pequeño kwami ¿Cómo se siente salir de tu joya y hacer una nueva amiga' Basado en el capitulo 10 "Sapotis"


**Miraculous, las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Trixx estaba muy feliz de volver a andar por la Tierra, a pesar de que le gustaría haber saludado a Wayzz, Tikki y Plagg, en su lugar había conocido a una nueva portadora… más que eso, una nueva amiga.

Alya era estupenda sin duda.

Era entusiasta, colaboradora ¡Tenía chispa sin duda!

Solo había que verla. Invocando su habilidad especial, sin que él tuviera que decírselo.

Daba gracias a la joven Ladybug por dejarlo a cargo de esa jovencita. No debería demostrarlo, pero estaba emocionado de volver a tener una portadora.

Esperaba que no pasara demasiado tiempo antes de poder volver a verla, sin embargo, era consciente de lo peligroso que era andar por allí, libre, mientras su amigo Nooroo estaba en manos de un hombre despiadado e indigno de su poder.

¡Ussssh! Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo al respecto.  
Cruzaría las garritas porque el maestro Fu y la joven Ladybug les permitiesen a él y a su nueva portadora ayudarlos a salvar a su amigo.

Por ahora, sin embargo…

.

—Guau, estuvo… ¡Estuvo genial! —los ojos ámbar de Alya no escondían su emoción. Realmente habíamos hecho un buen trabajo en nuestra primera misión juntos.

—Nos ayudaste mucho, gracias Alya —la mano estirada de la joven Ladybug era señal directa de que debía regresar con el maestro Fu.

Bueno, al menos podrían darme algo de comer antes.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no ocupaba el _Mirage._ Los kwamis necesitamos reponer energía ¿recuerdan?

La vi abrazar mi joya con sus manos — ¿Sabes? Si me lo quedo, podría ayudarlos una próxima vez —sabía que iba a ser duro separarnos, habíamos creado un vínculo ya.

—Hiciste una promesa —por suerte, la joven Ladybug era firme, aun cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga.

—Por favor, Ladybug. Hicimos un _súper_ equipo ¡podría ayudarlos todos los días! —las miraba superfluamente hasta que me permití fantasear unos segundos.

¿Volver a disfrutar del mundo humano con una nueva amiga a mi lado? ¡Cada vez era más y más emocionante ver como los seres humanos y sus entornos eran diferentes según el lugar y las épocas!

Pero aun no sería posible.

Los pendientes de Tikki sonaron en su último aviso —Rápido, me voy a des-transformar.

—Por favor —tuve que tragarme una risilla, la voz infantil de graciosa y adorable.

La joven Ladybug se metió en la edificación frente a la que nos encontrábamos —Bien, me tengo que ir. Confiaré en ti —eso era todo, hora de hacer mi parte.

Alya miró mi collar dudosa y supe lo que debía decir —Tienes toda la razón, Alya. Estoy seguro de que ustedes tres harán un gran equipo —revoloteé a su alrededor y ella me miró emocionada —Tienes todas las cualidades de una superheroína: eres valiente, fuerte y sobretodo _digna de confianza_ —ese era el punto clave, justo donde debía golpear.

Contuve el aliento. En este momento, se vería si de verdad había logrado comprenderla como me jactaba de hacerlo luego de nuestra transformación.

Supe que había logrado lo que quería cuando me miró sorprendida y luego agachó la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y me miró con simpatía —debo… hacer lo correcto ¿verdad? —se llevó las manos a su nuca.

Le sonreí —estoy orgulloso de ti, Alya.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Trixx —me dijo mientras se retiraba el collar.

—Digo lo mismo, Alya Cesaire —me acerqué a ella y me froté contra su mejilla en señal de amistad —nos volveremos a ver, mi confiable Rena Rouge —aseguré en un susurro, mientras ella colocaba mi joya de vuelta en la cajita.

Lo último que vi, antes de regresar al miraculous, fueron los ojos ámbar, sorprendidos y esperanzados de mi nueva amiga.

.

—Así lo espero, Trixx.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que todos estuvieran tan emocionados como yo al ver el capítulo 10, Sapotis, y la primera actuación de nuestra nueva heroína, Rena Rouge.**

 **No puedo esperar a ver cuál será el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Gorizila, quizas?**

 **Además ¿Cierto que en esta temporada los akumas le faltan mucho más el respeto a Hawk Moth? xD La primera temporada era como: el jefe malo de la mafia, el señor "haz lo que te digo o te quitaré tus poderes" y ahora es un meme andante con sus reacciones xD  
De seguir así, yo digo que Robustus no será el único akuma que se le revele **

**Au revoir.**


End file.
